Unexpected
by rwby-bumbleby
Summary: [BUMBLEBY FIC] Blake Belladonna, a bisexual 15 year old living in agony being in love with someone she barely knew.


A/N: Hi guys, it's been quite awhile, hasn't it? Not sure how many of you will read this but.. Life hasn't been the best for me and there are many reasons why I stopped writing. This fic is based on a true event that happened to me, it's not too personal but it contains a lot of what happened during these past few months. By the way, I'm giving bumbleby a good ending instead of a bad one like I experienced so don't worry! Hopefully you enjoy, **trigger warning though. (self harm is mentioned, cutting, specifically)**

* * *

For the longest time Blake has been keeping her striking golden eyes on someone. Being only 15, living in a world where homosexuality is looked down on, it was quite a struggle for her to be out in the Remnant world freely. There hasn't been a day where she has slept a peaceful night. Worried of the outcome, the what if's. Shutting down her feelings towards someone she barely knew. That's what hurt her the most.

Yang Xiao Long. The brawler who stole Blake's heart. With her hilarious lame puns, Blake can't help but fall for the girl more and more. It's worst when they're in the same school together. Meaning the onyx haired girl sees the blonde more often than not. The canteen, hallways, corridors. It's a blessing and a curse for the faunus.

Buttoning up her blazer, Blake stared into her reflection. Wondering why all of this is happening to her. Why her? She asks. An unsettling look appears on her face, nose scrunched, eyes narrowed. She's mad- confused. How can all of this even happen? Why is she so in love with someone that doesn't even consider her as a friend? Blake barely talked to Yang, but it has gotten to a point where the blonde is ignoring Blake. Unfortunately, even Yang has been brainwashed by the people of Remnant.

One day in class, the students are divided into groups. It just so happens that Blake and Yang happen to be in the same group. As the leader, Blake obviously had to interact with everyone in her group and that included Yang. The onyx haired girl couldn't help but tense up. One way or another, she had to talk to Yang. And she did. But it ended up with Yang ignoring most of what Blake said. That was odd since Blake would find Yang laughing with her other group members. Heartbroken, the golden eyed girl just accepted her fate and let Yang be. What else could've she done? If she would've continued, Blake would only make a fool out of herself.

After class, Blake ran to restroom. Locking the door behind her, she heart-throbbingly burst into tears. That was the last time Blake tried to talk to the brawler. Blake knew rumours were going around, obviously. She knew that Yang knew. But she didn't want to accept the fact that Yang despised her. Despite everything, the feelings still grow. And it affected Blake, badly.

Snapping out of her flashbacks, Blake took a deep breath and gave herself a sharp look in the mirror. She's still mad. Now at herself. It's her fault, she thought. Shaking her head, she hissed at the stinging feeling that was on her wrist. Sighing loudly, she head out to school.

* * *

Blake didn't have many friends. The faunus was mostly known for her unique ears. It was surprising for her because everyone actually loved them, rather than hate. Even so, Blake didn't really talk much unless she was with people that she was comfortable with. Her sense of humour wasn't bad either so people usually loved hanging out with her. But that was all before they found that Blake had an attraction to girls. Now, they just say hi. Not wanting to have conversation. The faunus know what people say about her. She tells herself that she doesn't care but deep down- it's what bothers her the most.

Arriving earlier than usual, the onyx haired girl heads straight to her school canteen, that's empty, and sits down at an empty table. Opening her book diving into it immediately. Not that anyone would approach to her and talk, she just didn't want to be bothered today.

A few pages were turned, the golden eyed girl is deep into the book she's reading. But that was when she felt a pair of eyes on her. Her ears flattened in sudden shock. She lifted her head and there she was. In front of her eyes, Yang Xiao Long. Across her seat, staring the faunus down. Blake couldn't read her expression. It's was unclear, like it usually is. Yang is a confusing person, she thought.

It was only them, both of them alone. In the huge canteen that it is. Not knowing what to do, Blake shifted her eyes somewhere else. Somewhere that's not Yang's eyes. Those lavender eyes that never fail to make the faunus melt. Yang sits down in front of the faunus. Caught of guard, Blake was taken aback by the blonde's actions.

Blake can feel those lavender eyes locked on her.. She tapped her fingers on the table, a habit of hers when she's nervous.

"So you like me" Yang abrupted the silence. _It's nice to hear your voice again._ Somehow Blake knew that this day might happen. She knew that Yang will confront her one day, but she didn't know it was today. Why today of all days?

The faunus continued to tap her fingers, not sure of the answer. Or rather, what to answer. Should she lie? Should she tell the truth? It was hard for the faunus to even think at the moment.

Right when Blake was about to answer, the brawler speaks up again. "Why?" She asks. The onyx haired girl finally makes eye contact with the blonde. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with Yang. The blonde's expression is calmer now, unclear still.

"I don't know" Blake speaks up for the first time. Observing Yang carefully, from her stunning golden locks to her gorgeous lavender eyes that complimented her features so well. So well that Blake can't help but stare in awe.

The blonde raises an eyebrow. "Well, I can give a whole list of reasons why I like you" the blonde responds back. _What?_

Blake can't believe what she's hearing. Still processing Yang's words, the faunus shakes her head. Giving the blonde a confused expression.

 _What?_


End file.
